


Taste

by Recyclops



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recyclops/pseuds/Recyclops
Summary: He stared at his mouth, following his tongue as it glided against the cold treat from bottom to top. He felt his boxers tighten at the crotch while imagining the other things his mouth could do.





	Taste

Chad closed his eyes as he placed the frozen bag of peas against his forehead. It was 102 degrees and the only air conditioner in the small apartment was broken. The ceiling fan in the living room truly didn't help one bit. The only thing he could keep his eyes on was John as he ate his popsicle. He stared at his mouth, following his tongue as it glided against the cold treat from bottom to top. He felt his boxers tighten at the crotch while imagining the other things his mouth could do.

John parted his lips and took his time sliding it into his mouth, turning to look at Chad as he did it. He looked down at his crotch, then back at him before taking it out to give it another lick.

"You're doing this on purpose, huh?"

John's eyebrows rose a bit. "Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what you're doing," Chad smirked.

Another lick. "Well, what do you expect me to do in the middle of a heat wave?"

"To not give me a heat stroke by being a little dicktease."

A small giggle. "Aww, I see. You're getting jealous."

"You already belong to me, why would I be jealous?"

"Okay," he rolled his eyes. "Horny then."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really, but it's too hot to fuck right now."

He shifted so he was facing John, taking the popsicle out of his hand. "Who said we have to do it right here?"

"Our room's hot too," John huffed.

"Shower?"

"God, that's a great idea. Come on let's--"

He stopped John from getting up. "Ahh, not yet."

"What now?"

"Open your mouth."

As John did what he was told, Chad slid the treat between his lips, slowly pushing it back and forth inside his mouth. He felt his erection with his other hand, making John moan softly as he stroked him through his shorts.

"Feels good?" Chad took it out of his mouth, hearing it make a small pop.

"Nngh, yeah," John whispered, blushing as he watched Chad's hand go underneath the waistband. He bit back a moan when he moved his hand up and down the shaft.

"Alright," Chad slowed down to a stop. "I can't take this anymore."

"What, the teasing or the heat?"

"Both." He grabbed John by the arm and took him to the bathroom. He shut the door and before he knew it, John was all over him, leaving hungry kisses against his lips. As their kissing got more aggressive, Chad pulled his shorts off his hips, letting them fall to the floor before undressing himself.

They stepped into the shower and turned on the water, the both of them sighing in relief as the cold water cascaded down their bodies. John left a trail of kisses down to his crotch before taking his cock between his tightened lips. Swallowing, Chad tilted his head back, his fingers running through John's red hair as he sucked him off. His tongue ran against the underside of Chad's length as it slickened with saliva, a string of it connecting the tip to his bottom lip when he stopped to stroke it.

"Mmm... that's it," Chad purred. "I'm so ready to fuck you."

John stopped and stood up, his hands against the shower glass and his ass sticking out. By his hair, Chad pulled his head back, sticking two fingers in front of his face. His mouth was around them in seconds, repeating what he did with Chad's erection to get them wet.

John let out a small sound when one breached him, pushing his ass back some more as Chad pushed it in and out. With one more inserted, he moved a little faster, curling his fingers with each inward push. The younger man made more noises and cursed, begging for the teasing to stop.

Chad held his other hand out in front of him to spit. He wet his own dick with it before pressing against John's entrance, hearing him groan as he slid inside him. Chad kissed his neck until he was ready.

He kept a slow pace as he moved in and out of John's tight heat, relishing in his hushed moans of pleasure. He had one hand around John's member while the other trailed up his toned abs, fingers teasing one of his pert nipples. He wouldn't jerk him off just yet. He wanted to take things slower, to test John's patience as well as his own. As he eased himself in to the hilt, he rolled his hips in longer, slower strides. One push earned a sudden, lustful cry from John, begging Chad to keep hitting his prostate.

"H-harder," huffed John, pushing back against Chad and meeting him halfway. "Fuck, I'm about to--."

"Not so fast, Johnny. You can come when I tell you to."

"Now look who's being a dicktease," he quipped, moving his hand to make Chad stroke his cock before it was swatted away. "God, you're driving me FUCKING crazy right now."

Chad didn't answer, instead smiling to himself as he moved faster. The change of pace caught the younger one off guard, losing his slight grip on the shower glass as aggressive thrusts sent him jolting forward. Chad relished in the sounds he made, the cursing, panting, and hissing as he tried his best not to succumb to an orgasm yet.

Coming to a sudden stop, Chad pulled himself all the way out, drawing out another complaint from John before sliding back in. John's ecstatic moans grew louder as he repeated this, and his breath hitched when Chad wrapped a hand around his dick.

"Ah-h, I'm so... so close," he whimpered.

"Want me to do something about that?" Chad purred, speeding up until he was pounding into John.

"Make me come. Right against this fucking glass."

Turned on by his lewd demands, Chad felt himself getting closer. But he wanted John to go first. He pumped his slick length as fast as he could, the younger man crying out as he shot white streaks against the shower glass. Chad didn't move, allowing John to relax until his breathing was back to normal.

"Good?" Chad rested his chin in the crook of John's shoulder.

Drawing a deep breath, John nodded.

Chad kissed his cheek. "Gonna lick that up?"

"Hm? Oh," he chuckled, getting on his knees before he tasted himself. "Like this?"

"Yeah," Chad groaned, stroking himself as he watched John. "Just like that."

"Wanna taste yours next," he lapped up what remained and turned towards Chad, holding the base of his member before taking it into his mouth.


End file.
